


Count me in

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Educative mention to sodomy, Fluff, M/M, My tagging job is poor but I swear this is, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: Atsumu remembers it’s not his responsibility to care for the reputation of the top student in the prefecture, so he reaches out for the pack in his pocket, and places a cigarette and a lighter on Sakusa’s palm.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Count me in

**Author's Note:**

> The tags sound really heavy but I promise it's all fun and games, just teen being teens.
> 
> If you would like to avoid the inducing vomiting bit, stop reading at "I'm right here," on the 5th scene, count two full-stops and a comma on the same paragraph and go back to reading at "then falls back onto Atsumu's lap." I believe backreading the paragraph should also work to get you to the resuming point while still avoiding the descriptions.
> 
> Have fun!

Atsumu sits at the park near his place to wait for Suna. Under the shy sunlight beaming through shallow blurry clouds, he watches the tail of a cat hang lazily from the tree it’s lying on. He wonders if the tail is actually slightly swaying or if he’s just looking too hard when someone enters his line of sight. “Give me a cigarette,” they demand.

The voice is unfamiliar to him, however, he’s able to recognize the face. It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu recalls him from school. They weren’t close and had never spoken to each other before Atsumu was expelled, but since the teachers would never shut up about how proud they were to mentor him or stop praising him for his perfect scores and outstanding performances, Atsumu couldn’t help but know who he was.

He studies the haughty expression looking down on him. With a sly grin, he simply says, “Hello to you too,” and Sakusa rolls his eyes. “These are bad for you, y’know.”

“Shut up,” he retorts and extends a challenging hand. Atsumu hums, intrigued, but remembers it’s not his responsibility to care for the reputation of the top student in the prefecture, so he reaches out for the pack in his pocket, and places a cigarette and a lighter on Sakusa’s palm.

He watches as he lights it up and takes the first drag. He must've googled how to smoke because he doesn't choke or cough, and the smoke he blows comes out in a perfect flat cloud before dissipating into thin air. "Looking like a pro already. Done this before?"

"Does it matter?" Sakusa's tone is flat.

"Interesting", Atsumu thinks but doesn't say. Instead, he shrugs. He always thought Sakusa looked somewhat done with life, but he never thought he'd see him apparently acting on it.

They sit there quietly, each smoking his own cigarette. Atsumu suspects Sakusa is up to something, but he doesn't ask. Sakusa doesn't say anything either, but his expression turns from that proud yet blank stare into a constipated grimace. If it's the smoke or the bottled up intentions behind it, Atsumu doesn't know.

"Hafta to go now," Atsumu stands up, chin cocking out to the other side of the street, where Suna waits with his stupid middle parted hair, eyeliner and leather boots. "See ya around." Sakusa watches Atsumu go with large but quiet strides. Atsumu shrugs again and shakes his head at something Suna says, and when they both give him one last look before taking off, Sakusa nods in acknowledgment.

Sakusa takes a drag, then circles his head to blow a wall of smoke all over his own clothes as he breathes it out.

~

A few days later, they meet on the same bench. Sakusa was there first, so it’s Atsumu the one to go up to him this time. He holds a bottle of liquor wrapped in a paper bag in one hand, and his cigarette in another one. “Omi-kun,” he greets him, stressing every letter with a joyful voice. Sakusa scowls at the nickname, but doesn’t complain.

He smokes but denies the bottle every time Atsumu tries to offer him a sip. “I don’t want to drink your spit,” he explains. The way he seems to be certain about the things he does and doesn’t want amuses Atsumu, who is left wondering what exactly each one of those things are. Sakusa is more talkative today, but he considers that asking so straightforwardly might change that, so he just makes small talk instead.

He asks about school, if the lady in the cafeteria is still growing a beard, if the principal still walks around with so much dandruff piling on his shoulders that it looks like he just came out of a snowstorm.

"Yeah, he does. It's disgusting," Sakusa’s eyebrows twist downward in utter disapproval. "Sometimes I think he might be a Wampa in disguise," he jokes and makes Atsumu snort and wheeze at the Star Wars reference.

"So ya ARE a nerd."

For the nth time in the few hours since they have become acquainted with each other, Sakusa rolls his eyes. "So are you, it seems."

"Guess yer right," he wipes off the tears forming in the corner of his eyes from laughing. Maybe he was wrong to have considered Sakusa as a stuck-up uptight kid; he is actually kind of fun. Behind the mask of conceit and disgust he usually wears, he is even cute, Atsumu realizes."Watcha doing tomorrow night, Omi-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Let's hang out then. Meet me here at eight."

Despite being taken aback at first, Sakusa's quick to nod in agreement.

"It's a date then," Atsumu teases and proceeds to smirk when Sakusa doesn't deny.

"What are we doing?"

"Just hanging out with some friends."

~

It’s 20 minutes past eight when Sakusa arrives. His facial features are scrunched even more than usual in a pissed frown. "Sorry I'm late."

"’S fine. Did something happen?"

"Got an earful."

Obviously. "Ah. Caught sneaking out?"

"Not really. I just came out the front door."

"What didja expect then?"

"Exactly that." Atsumu thinks the heavy sigh he lets out might have been a muffled satisfied laugh. Sakusa doesn’t explain further, but he doesn’t have to. Atsumu picks up on his plot right away. "Oh, so that's how it is..."

He’s not surprised though, the desire to rebel against norms it’s not at all strange to him.

"Mind your business," he’s cut short.

"Not my business, huh?" Atsumu questions silently, a brow arching upward as the other one goes flat. Since Sakusa is just using him to get to his parents, he believes it should be of his business to some extent. Not that he really cares, actually. Parents can fuck off as far as he's concerned. _So why not help, if that's the case?_ he concludes with a hum. "Booze?" is what he decides to say in order to change the subject.

"I'd rather not drink from the same bottle as you."

"Let's get some just for ya, then."

If Sakusa wanted trouble, then he had come to the right place.

He walks off first, and Sakusa follows.

Atsumu leads them to the small convenience store some blocks away. He doubts Sakusa has had any liquor before in his life, but once again he keeps it to himself, resigning to watch him stare at the alcohol percentage stated in the label of every can and bottle he picks up.

Everything is overpriced, and Sakusa seems to calculate how much of his allowance he's gonna have to spend tonight.

Atsumu, however, doesn't seem to share the concern.

He checks behind his back out of habit, then stuffs three bottles of beer in his pants, tightens his belt to hold them in place, and covers them with his oversized hoodie. Sakusa studies him. He doesn't look distressed at all, but he asks anyway, "what about the security cameras?"

"As if the old fart over there is watching anything besides that lame baseball game," Atsumu laughs. "Besides, thought ya wanted to get caught?" his eyes glint with malice, brows wiggling.

Sakusa smirks back at him, and shoves two bottles on the back of his jeans. The beer feels cold against his skin, potentializing the heated thrill he feels growing on his chest.

Atsumu grabs two cans of Pringles and heads to the cashier.

"Omi-kun. I think I forgot my wallet." He says, grabbing him by the waist, carefully enough not to make the bottles in Sakusa's back clink. Sakusa slightly flinches away, seemingly disoriented. Atsumu gives a soothing squeeze on reflex, and it seems to work. "Can ya treat me today?"

"Oh... hm. Yeah, sure," he stutters, going for his own wallet.

Maybe there’s a faint blush blooming on Sakusa’s cheekbones. His tall silhouette also seems to have shrunk a bit. Atsumu finds it all very interesting.

For the sake of research, he leans in to place a kiss on Sakusa's cheek, acknowledging but ignoring the outraged side eye the aforementioned old fart gives them, and whispers a wet thank you against his skin. With that, he attests Sakusa is, indeed, overheating, and gets upright again to spare another glance to his cheeks, that have turned pink all over.

They get the change and exit the store, Atsumu's arm wrapped around Sakusa's waist until they turn on the next corner. He bursts into laughter as soon as he lets go, bending forward in a failed attempt to restrain it. Sakusa looks mad at first, but slowly gives in to laugh along with him.

"I was not expecting that," he kicks Atsumu lightly in the shin.

"What?!" Atsumu exclaims, eyes and mouth widening in fake shock and pain. "I said we were gonna get ya some booze, not that we were paying for it."

"Not that, you ass. The touching," he shifts his weight from one foot to another. "What was that for?"

"I’m just gettin’ ya in the scandal ya want, Omi-kun." It almost seems honest when he smiles at Sakusa.

"Asshole," Sakusa turns his face away. Under the dim lights of a quiet empty street Atsumu finds himself looking for that blush.

"Whatever. Hurry up, we gotta go meet the guys."

"Yeah," Sakusa chuckles and trails after him once more.

~

In an old house that Sakusa's not sure ever belonged to anyone, they meet said guys. The one with the middle parted hair and eyeliner is there, smoking something so smelly Sakusa can’t help but twist his nose. He doesn't even say hi before asking "brought your new boyfriend, Atsumu?" and busting into a laughing fit all by himself.

"Shut up, Rin. Where's Samu?"

"Kitchen." And Sakusa realizes this must be their usual meeting spot because Atsumu heads for the kitchen without second guessing a single step.

Sakusa, on the other hand, is hesitant for the first time since he approached Atsumu the other day. The place is filthy, the furniture smells like mold and he's afraid he might get the lockjaw simply by existing here.

"Omi-kun, snap out of it. C'mon," Atsumu grabs his wrist and pulls him toward the kitchen. "Samu," he yells when he sees his brother by the fridge. "Make Omi-kun here some space brownies will ya?"

"Hello," Osamu greets Sakusa quickly before turning to Atsumu, who's taking the beer bottles from inside his pants to place them on the fridge.

"Yer not even gonna introduce us?"

"Already did. He's Omi-kun," he reaches out a hand to Sakusa to ask for his bottles. "Omi-kun, this is Samu, my twin brother." Sakusa nods at Osamu. "So, space brownies..."

"Sorry. I don't do edibles," he waves off apologetically. He isn’t exactly surprised to find Atsumu’s friends doing drugs, but from what he has read, he’d rather avoid anything that could trigger any paranoia.

He gets an intrigued raised eyebrow from Atsumu. "Chickening out already, Omi?"

"I already told you to mind your business, didn't I?"

Osamu snorts. "Sounds like he's a keeper, Tsumu." He gets glares from the both guys in return as he laughs his way out of the kitchen.

"Want a beer then?" and suddenly all the tension between them is gone. Sakusa catches himself looking up to Atsumu’s spontaneity.

"Not one that has touched your dick."

"Good luck telling them apart," he hands a cool bottle that probably has been on the fridge for hours to Sakusa.

They find Osamu and Suna making out on the couch, back in the (what Sakusa does not dare to call a) living room. Atsumu throws the cap of his bottle on them. "Get a room for fuck's sake!" They break apart in giggles.

"Thought we should save it for you, maybe," teases Suna.

Sakusa ignores him, Atsumu threatens his life. When Osamu finally stops laughing, and Atsumu and Suna insulting each other, a silence Sakusa judges as awkward falls between them. "Hm. Where can I..." he starts, shaking his still closed bottle.

"Oh," Atsumu rolls his sleeves up, then takes it from Sakusa's hand. He twists it against the soft muscle of his forearm, and manages to catch the loose cap before it falls to the ground. "Shithead," he says throwing it to hit Suna's head dead on. "Here ya go, Omi".

"Ah, thanks."

"Let's getcha wasted tonight, yeah?"

Sakusa laughs and downs a third of his beer in one go. "Sounds good."

By his fifth one, 45 minutes later, Sakusa doesn't mind anymore the greenish tones of the wooden tiles of the floor or how close to Atsumu's dick his beers might have been.

When Atsumu leans closer to stick a post-it in his forehead with some character's name written on it, he doesn't flinch, but rather enjoys the rough touch of Atsumu's callused fingers on his skin. He feels the fingers linger there for a few more seconds than what it takes to fix a post-it properly anywhere and circle the moles above his eyebrow briefly before being pulled away.

For each round of questions they play without finding out which character they were assigned, they have a shot of some cheap mint flavored tequila Suna got for who knows how much at who knows where.

Since Atsumu is an idiot and assigned Sakusa to Winnie the Pooh even though they had agreed to use only Hanna Barbera characters, Sakusa passes out before finding out who he was supposed to be. Not before guessing Yogi Bear wrong four times, though.

~

"Okay, Omi-kun," Atsumu sighs as he hoists Sakusa up. "I'm taking ya to the bathroom, yeah? Ya gotta throw some of this alcohol up." Sakusa mumbles a negative response he ignores.

They leave Osamu and Suna alone in the living room and by the time they hit the bathroom, Sakusa seems to have regained the ability to speak. "Put me down," he manages in a wobbly voice.

"Sure," Atsumu agrees and drops him on the floor next to the toilet. "Now ya throw up there."

"Noooo, Atsumu. That's groooss," Sakusa doesn't seem to notice he's lying on the toilet seat.

"I'm serious, Omi. Ya have to get it out, otherwise ya could get intoxicated for real, yeah?"

"But I don't feel like throwing up," he drags his vowels.

"Just shove yer fingers deep on yer throat, that should do it."

"But...” Sakusa looks genuinely confused. “That's gross."

"D'ya want me to do it then?" Atsumu hooks a finger in Sakusa's mouth to show him he means business.

Sakusa laughs at the same time he scowls, face crumpled against the toilet seat. "Nooo. I'll do it, I'll do it."

"'kay then," Atsumu moves his hand to ruffle his hair. He curls a lock of dark hair around his pointer finger, and uses the tip to draw circles on Sakusa's scalp. He wonders how many moles are lost underneath that mess of charcoal black waves, how long it would take him to find all of them, if that was even possible. "I'm right here."

It takes Sakusa a whole minute of staring at the toilet before taking his fingers to his mouth. Then another thirty seconds to actually swallow them. He spurts out thick jets of a beige mess directly into the water, then falls back onto Atsumu's lap. "Atsumu," he asks with his eyes closed, nuzzling on Atsumu’s thigh, “take me home.”

"You sure, Omi-kun? Dontcha wanna sleep here?"

"No,” it sounds more like a question than a claim. “I mean… yes, kinda. But no. I have to go home."

His rambling draws a fond chuckle from Atsumu’s lips. He doesn't know if Sakusa will remember it the next day, but he sure will. It would be nice to take Sakusa upstairs and put him to sleep in the bedroom that wasn't his but he claimed anyway, maybe lie down beside him and take care of him through his hangover. But he knows Sakusa has a greater goal, he knows he's just a means to his end, but he thinks that maybe he would like to become something else. So he agrees. He helps Sakusa up, splashes some water on his face and nape to wake him up and points him to the sink so he can rinse his mouth.

Sakusa takes three successful steps before stumbling on his own feet like a toddler.

"D'ya want me to carry you?" he teases, not expecting Sakusa to try and climb on his back like a koala.

"Yes, I think that would be safer, yes."

Atsumu laughs at Sakusa’s clingy drunk personality while he helps secure long legs around his hip, allowing gravity to do the rest as Sakusa falls against his back.

"Omi-kun, I don't think I know where ya live."

"It's saved on my phone," he says passing it to Atsumu. "Password is 9876."

"That's dumb," Atsumu takes the phone, unlocks it, and confirms that Sakusa lives just across the street from the park where they first met. _Smooth move, Omi-kun,_ he thinks as he types his own number on the screen, calling himself to save the contact.

"So are you," he feels Sakusa tighten his hold on his shoulders and slowly brush a cheek into the short hair of his undercut. "You stink."

"Ya sure about that? I don't remember being the one to collapse on a toilet and puke my soul out."

"Neither do I."

Sakusa's pout is audible on his tone, and it feels warm against Atsumu's nape. He thinks he can feel soft lips dragging on his skin when Sakusa moves his face from the back of his head to his shoulder, but considers it might just be a drunk wishful thinking after all. He laughs at himself, at Sakusa, at the both of them.

"Fair enough," he reckons.

~

They find the Sakusa household all lit up despite the late hours. As Sakusa slides down from Atsumu's back to the ground, he reaches out for the doorbell and rings it swiftly.

Sakusa's mom falls to her knees when she opens the door to find her son hanging from Atsumu's shoulder. It's easy to understand why Sakusa would find messing with her fun. "Masahiro, he's here!" she screams for her husband when she manages to stop hyperventilating. "What did you do to him?" she asks in a tone that gives away how she's already accusing Atsumu of everything she can think of, sentencing him to death.

"Nothing, ma'am," He defends with both hands raised.

"Hi mom," Kiyoomi laughs. "It's fine, I'm just drunk." She looks relieved to hear him speak, but Atsumu can spot the anger burning deep in her eyes from a mile away. She yanks him from Atsumu with a strong arm, and Sakusa wobbles inside, not paying any mind to the look of disapproval his dad gives him.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Sakusa waves before stumbling his way up the stairs.

"You're welcome, Omi-kun," Atsumu smiles his brightest fake smile. "I'll check on ya tomorrow!"

"Don't!" is all his mom says before slamming the door closed in Atsumu's face.

The way back to not-his-house is easier without bearing Sakusa's half dead weight on his back, but it's somehow meaningless. He lights up a cigarette with an accidental smile taking over his lips and before departing.

~

The next day he calls and texts, but doesn't hear back from Sakusa at all. "How cute is it that he's 18 and grounded?"

"That's real fucking lame," says Suna.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to ya."

"Oh, you meant to ask Samu then? Then what do you think about it, Samu?"

"I think it's real fucking lame."

"Ya two bastards, why do I even hang out with ya."

"We ask ourselves the same thing every day."

"Oh, shut up," Atsumu repeats as he gets up. He wanders aimlessly for a few minutes, but when his feet get him to the park, he can't really say he's surprised. He sits on a bench facing Sakusa's place, and hopes his sense of self-preservation will stop him from turning into a cinematic cliché he always makes fun of.

But self-preservation had never been one of his strong points to begin with, and if he was already halfway a cliché, he figures he might as well become a full one.

He runs to Sakusa's place in a quick but not desperate pace, and studies the windows upon getting there. Tossing a coin on the one from where he can peek a Chewbacca poster on the inside wall seems like a safe bet.

"Can you fucking stop that? My head hurts," is how Sakusa greets him after the fifth coin.

"Be nicer, Omi-kun. I'm short 67 yen because of ya."

"Oh, I'm flattered. We both know how much you don't like paying for stuff."

"Isn't that why ya like me, though?" he pokes his tongue out and laughs.

"Who said I like you?" Sakusa means to tease, but Atsumu catches a hint of a genuine question there. If Atsumu was a considerate person, he might have let that opening go, but he truly isn’t, so he goes for a white lie.

"You did, last night."

"I don't remember that," he's assertive, but the blush growing larger on his face and the avoidance of eye contact prove that he doesn't fully believe it to be untrue.

Atsumu admires him for a little while. His curls that fall in disarray over his face, the contrast between his fair skin and the pink flush on his cheekbones, the dark round eyes and the two matching beauty marks right above his right eyebrow. He chuckles and finally confesses: "It's 'cause ya didn't.”

"You asshole!" With the intention to hit on the jugular and take him down, Sakusa tosses a coin that landed on the ledge of the window back at Atsumu, but misses by a meter.

"Sorry, Omi. I was just messing with ya. Wanna get down here?"

"I'm grounded and on the second floor."

"Yes but yer also almost 3 meters tall with your arms above your head."

Sakusa's eyes roll upward. He sighs, yet he considers.

"Help me down."

So Atsumu kind of does. He catches Sakusa after he lands awkwardly on his feet and before he falls on his ass, but both of them lose balance and end up on the ground anyway, knocking down a vase that shatters with a loud noise.

"So much for being discreet huh."

"That was never the plan."

Sitting on the same bench where they first met, Sakusa tells Atsumu about the scolding his parents gave him once he woke up today.

The old guy from the convenience store was the father of an acquaintance of Sakusa's mom, and he told his daughter who in turn told her that her son had been seen going around stealing and fornicating in public with one of the local punks. They lectured him about the ills of alcohol usage and sodomy, took his phone and keys, then claimed it was all for his wellbeing.

Atsumu listens to everything without letting his judgement show on his face — except for a couple of snorts when fornication and sodomy are mentioned — and rests his chin on a palm to watch Sakusa from up close. The other boy halts, slowly lets his eyelids drop, takes a deep sigh, then opens his mouth again.

"I mean, I get it," Sakusa vents. "I went through some shit when I was little, and ended up dragging them with me. There's a reason why they're like that."

Now it all makes sense: the not drinking from the same bottle, flinching at the slightest touch, contemplating alcohol intoxication before throwing up. “Is it the disgust thing?”

"Yeah. Mysophobia it's what it's called. But anyway, I'm fine now. I got treatment and grew out of it. There's still some things, but it's mostly okay. I have it under control. They won't listen to me though, or to my therapist, and they keep grounding me like I'm eight and scared."

"So ya decided to go apeshit to show them yer all grown up now, huh," it is understandable. Atsumu too thinks he’d be fed up with being patronized and overprotected like that. Sakusa says he has it under control, and Atsumu has seen enough for himself to agree with it. If anything, to him it looks like he is on top of his game. Submitting himself to a bunch of stuff that are expected to make him shit his pants — all to prove that he can deal with them just fine — sounds like an unreasonable and reckless plan, but an effective one at that.

"Well, yeah," he slouches back the bench and Atsumu can’t make anything out of his expression. Sakusa doesn’t seem like the type to give up easily, but he doesn’t seem like someone who goes around smoking with punks either.

"And how's that working out for ya, Omi-kun?"

Sakusa laughs at the irony of the question. "I don't know, honestly," he turns to look Atsumu in the eyes. His own are serene and honest, but certain, and Atsumu knows they're fixed on his lips as Sakusa slowly leans closer. "Guess I should keep it up to see how it turns out,” he looks back to meet Atsumu's gaze for just a second. “How about that?”

When Atsumu’s eyes gleam and his lips twitch in a positive sign, Sakusa’s eyelids flutter shut, and he kisses Atsumu. Fast and wet and loud, not at all how first kisses are supposed to be, but Atsumu takes it.

Atsumu will take anything Sakusa gives him, the cynical jokes, the rushed kisses, the uptight in-laws that hate him and all, he wants every bit of it.

He breaks their kiss with a wicked smile.

"That's alright with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading!
> 
> This was originally a [70-tweet fic thread](https://twitter.com/blakjackal/status/1295302996507660294) that I decided to edit and publish.
> 
> It was 100% inspired and based on the song [18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoNj0zB5HOo) by Anarbor. Title came from [Dear Maria, Count Me In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcNiKCmWdYE) by All Time Low. Consider it my love letter to Sakuatsu and pop punk.
> 
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment, they make me very happy. Come follow me on twitter too <3


End file.
